We're All About Tomorrow
by TheMinorityNovicain
Summary: it's July after the 6th book. Draco turns up at the OOTP HQ loking for protction. Ginny's the only under 18 in the house, not that they get along or anything.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all related characters are owned by J.K Rowling. I'm not smart enough to even think of half the stuff she does._

* * *

I'm going to open my eyes and I'll be in my own bed. Last night was just a nightmare. There's no way it could have been that dark, and that cold. There's no way that much rain could have fallen in such a short time. I didn't turn traitor.

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to block out the sun light that was flooding the room. Does that ever work? Answer: no. I had no choice but to open my eyes and face _it_, whatever _it _may be.

I opened my eyes and sat up, at least they didn't put me in a dungeon or something. On the contrary it seemed to be a guest room. Compleat with red headed twerp standing in the door way.

" What do you want?" I growled but she just glared at me.

"I was going to see if you wanted something to eat, but now I don't think you deserve it" she grumbled and slammed the door and I was left alone again.

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the head quarters of the order of the phoenix, I couldn't believe he hadn't killed me yet.

_

* * *

_

_A/n- I'm not sure where this is going, or even if it's going to have a plot. I promise it will be as random as my normal stories are eventually. lemme know what you think or what you want in the next chapters. it will be updated at least once a week. probably on Fridays_


	2. Your Kidding me, Right?

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all related characters are owned by J.K Rowling. I'm not smart enough to even think of half the stuff she does_

* * *

_Draco's side_

* * *

"Okay Malfoy you can do this just get out of bed and everything will work itself out."

" Who the hell are you and why are you talking in my head?"

" I'm not actually a person I'm the mind's persona of your sub conscious. Duh"

" My sub conscious uses the word ' duh'?"

"Hey you can't talk! You're the one talking to yourself not me"

So I got out of bed, grumbling about disembodied voices and how annoying they can get. A pair of jeans and a sweater hung over the back of the only chair in the room. Apparently my own clothes were either still to wet or completely destroyed. The jeans were to long and the sweater too tight. " probably the Weasels" I muttered and then shrugged and finger combed my hair. It could do with some gel or something, but I highly doubt I would find any here. I took a deep breath

" You can do this Malfoy" I said to my reflection in the dusty mirror and then I turned and walked out of the door.

BAM

I walked right into the little blood traitor. Wait no, I can't think about her like that any more, I'm no longer any better.

" God! watch where you're walking!" she grumbled holding her forehead

' No I'm not God, but thanks for making the mistake Weasley" I smiled cockily. Hey I might be down but I sure as hell ain't out yet

" Don't flatter yourself jackarse" she rolled her eyes and then sighed. " Mum says that you can't come downstairs without wearing this until Mad Eye and Remus talk to you" she held up a black blind fold.

' Your kidding, right?" the smirk ran away from my face. That thing was ridiculous. I may have given myself up but I still had my God damn pride.

" It's either this or you get a full body bind curse and you stay in your room until they come and talk to you" she shrugged " Whatever way you want"

" Gimme that damn thing" I sighed and extended a hand to take the blind fold.

" Nope bend down, I have to put it on to make sure your not cheating."

" Once again, you're kidding me, right?"

"Yes Malfoy as a matter of fact I am kidding you, because I'm a sadistic fuck." She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms " look I didn't make the rules but you have to follow them. If it was up to me you wouldn't even be allowed to stay here." She gave me a look that could freeze over hell so I relented and slouched down so she could tie the blind fold around my head.

" There now follow me"

" No way you're going to make me walk into walls and stuff" I stood rooted to the spot. No way I would let her lead me anywhere. Visions of myself falling down flights of stairs while she laughed at the top flashed thorough my mind. Let me tell you they were Not at all pleasant.

" Actually the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Now that you say it though…" she giggled at my exasperation and the look of horror that crossed my face. " I'm only kidding, Jeeze get a grip Malfoy" she tugged on my arm some more " Just trust me okay?"

" You're kidding me, right?"

" You need a new catch phrase"

I sighed and allowed myself to be lead down the hallway, only tripping over the edge of the carpet once. I expected her to be more sadistic with me in such a handicapped position, (as I know I would have if the roles were reversed), but she made sure I made it down to the kitchen safely.

" Oh you poor boy you must be starving, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks. Sit down , sit down, Ginny help him with his chair. I'm dreadfully sorry about the blind fold dear but it's a safety precaution until Remus and Moody have made sure that your not spying for You Know Who" I recognized the voice of Mrs. Weasley, I was surprised at how much she was fussing over me. I mean I had threatened all of her children with bodily harm at one point or another. Normally somebody would resent you for that but apparently the woman just wanted to stuff me to the gills with food, which as A-Okay by me.

" I'm going to my room" Ginny grumbled after helping me sit down. She then stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

_Ginny's side_

* * *

" He was being insolent mum!" I whined leaning up against the door frame to the kitchen while my mother made Draco Malfoy breakfast. I couldn't believe he was even here let alone getting the royal treatment.

" That's no reason for the poor boy to go hungry Ginevra" My mother sighed " I know you aren't really friendly with him but he has been though a lot. Please just think the best that perhaps he has changed for the better" she smiled and then pulled a long piece of black cloth from her apron pocket.

" Whatever fine, what's the cloth for?"

" Until Alastor and Remus get to use Veritaserum on him he has to wear this. It's bewitched to make sure he hears nothing and sees nothing we don't want him to." She handed me the cloth and then shrugged. " Safety precaution in case he's just spying for You Know Who"

" Dumbledor wanted us to use his name Mum" I muttered as I took the blindfold and left the room. I knew better then to actually mention Dumbledor's name in front of her as it would spark my mother's Niagara Falls impersonation. I walked up the stairs slowly, as I wasn't really looking forward to any contact with Malfoy.

"Stupid bouncing ferret" I grumbled as I made it to the top of the stairs " Have to come crawling to us when you're the whole reason Dumbledor is dead. Stupid fascist good for nothing…" I stopped because I heard talking coming from Draco's room.

" My sub conscious uses the word ' duh'?" I heard him remark dryly and a few moments latter something about weasels. I sighed and was just about to open the door when, BAM he slammed into me.

" God watch where you're walking!" I growled rubbing my forehead. I crashed into his chest since he was close to 6 feet tall or so.

' No I'm not God, but thanks for making the mistake Weasley" he smirked like I would even think of him as anything but a jerk.

" Don't flatter yourself jackarse" I rolled my eyes and then sighed . " Mum says that you can't come downstairs without wearing this. At least until Moody and Remus talk to you" I held up the blind fold and grinned as his smug expression ran away from him.

' Your kidding, right?" he gave me a look that I wished was closer to pleading instead of skepticism.

" It's either this or you get a full body bind curse and you stay in your room until they come and talk to you" I shrugged hoping he'd choose the curse " Whatever way you want"

" Gimme that damn thing" he sighed as if it would cost him great pain to have his precious pure blood pride hurt by a blindfold.

" Nope bend down, I have to put it on to make sure your not cheating." In all honesty tormenting the boy was fun as hell. Besides I didn't trust him as far as I could throw Hagrid and I wouldn't put it past him to cheat and not tie it all the way or something.

" Once again, you're kidding me, right?"

"Yes Malfoy as a matter of fact I am kidding you, because I'm a sadistic fuck." I rolled my arms and cocked one hip out to the side with my arms folded across my chest "Look I didn't make the rules but you have to follow them. If it was up to me you wouldn't even be allowed to stay here." I then gave him what Fred and George used to call my Ice Princess Glare. He either was insanely hungry or was actually intimidated by it because he slouched down so I could tie the blind fold over his eyes.

" There now follow me"

" No way you're going to make me walk into walls and stuff" he planted his feet firmly on the ground and would not move even when I tugged on his arm. I made a mental note to do about 6 scourging charms on my hand after I was thru with this ordeal. Nasty Slytherin germs.

" Actually the thought hadn't crossed my mind, now that you say it though…" I giggled at his childish fears and the look of horror on his face" I'm only kidding, Jeeze get a grip Malfoy" I tugged at his hand some more " Just trust me okay?"

" You're kidding me, right?"

" You need a new catch phrase"

He sighed and I lead him down the hall way, only tripping him once. Even though I know that if the roles were reversed he would have pushed me down the stairs or something.

" Oh you poor boy you must be starving, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks. Sit down , sit down, Ginny help him with his chair. I'm dreadfully sorry about the blind fold dear but it's a safety precaution until Remus and Moody have made sure that your not spying for You Know Who" Mum began fussing over Malfoy like he wasn't the span of Satan. It was honestly disgusting to watch. I puled his chair out for him and shoved I under his knees so he fell into it.

" I'm going to my room" I growled and then stormed out of the room and upstairs to my bedroom.

" He better be gone before the end of the summer" I hissed throwing my pillow at the wall. How wrong I was…

* * *

_a/n- So it's going to go like that from now on. First one side of the story and then the other. I hope you guys don't mind it cuz I don't feel like changing it. Anywho if you review I'm more likely to get the chapters out early!_


	3. Stuff It

_Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all related, themes, titles, ideas and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

** _

_**Ginny's Side**_

* * *

" Ginny, Remus and Tonks just apparated in, do you want to come down and say hello?" My mothers voice floated up thru the extendable mouth network Fred and George installed at the beginning of the summer. It was really useful for paging people without waking up Mrs. Black. Ugha what a nasty wrench that painting is, but anyway.

" I'll be down in a minuet " I yelped eagerly.

" I'll be down in a minuet" Malfoy was mimicking me from the door way, complete with eager jumping in place.

" Stuff it Malfoy" I growled much to his apparent amusement.

" What are you going to do? Hex me?'

" Maybe I will, you over grown ferret" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

" You wouldn't dare, your mother would kill you" he sneered out of the corner of his mouth and leaned against the wall hands crossed over his chest. "And I don't believe I bear any resemblance to a ferret whatsoever"

" I seem to recall a time when you resembled one very closely, complete with trampoline acrobatics" I grinned as his face took on a rosy tinge

"Stuff it Weasel" he glared at me

" Oh that's real mature, resorting to name calling? Can't you come up with a better play off of my last name then Weasel? Honestly do you even know what an imagination is?" I sighed and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Well I could just call you dirt poor, a disgrace to wizards, foul muggle lovers but that's a bit of a mouth full"

" I can not wait until you leave" I threw my hands up and stormed out of the room. I could not believe what an annoying git he was. Malfoy followed me out of the room and leaned close to my ear

" Just you wait _Ginevra_ when I'm gone you'll miss me. Mark my words."

" Once again stuff it Malfoy" I wound around to look at him "And my name is Ginny, if you _ever_ call me Ginevra again I will make sure you find out what it's like to have my shoe up your ass, magic or not"

" Big words for somebody who hardly comes up to my shoulder." He shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes

" Go ahead underestimate me, you'll see how wrong you are." And then I flounced down the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

Draco's side

* * *

I watched as she took the stairs two at a time to go see Lupin and whoever else it was that was downstairs. What a little bitch, honestly. I sat down on the top step to retie my shoes.

" I wonder where the golden trio is, shouldn't they be hanging around this place like a nasty fungus?" I muttered to myself as I stood up and walked back to my room. I flopped onto the bd and stared at the ceiling. There was a dark red spot that looked suspiciously like blood and I didn't really want to think about that so I turned to look out the window instead. A blue bird had made it's nest in the tree outside an it was chirping away. Blue birds are very annoying I you didn't know so I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my stomach to try and sleep for a bit. There wasn't really anything better I could do.

* * *

**_Ginny's side ( again)_**

* * *

" Hi Remus! Hi Tonks!" I half squealed as I gave Tonks a very enthusiastic hug.

" Hello Ginny, how has your summer been going?" Tonks asked as she ruffled my hair.

" Well it was pretty boring up until this morning when I found out that Malfoy was here" I pantomimed vomiting at the idea and Tonks laughed. " Now it's boring and aggravating"

" Yes well we've been discussing what we should do about the Malfoy situation. I'm going to Interrogate him using Veritaserum to find out his motives of course." Remus then sighed. " But there is the slight possibility he has been trained to resist Veritaserum"

" What will we do then?" I asked slightly panicked, what if he told Voldomort where we were? Would he come and kill all of us? What was I thinking about? Of course he'd kill all of us!

" Well Ginny that's where we need your corporation…." Mum started smiling at me. It was her you're not going to like this one bit smile.

" What do I have to do?" I said, wincing at all the things they could be about to ask me.

" There is a spell I can preform which will make you and Draco ' stuck together' if you will" Lupin started but I cut him off.

" Stuck? With MALFOY? Oh hell no, that is _so _not happening" I shook my head violently

" Ginny watch your mouth!" mum said waggling her finger at me.

"Ginny please, just listen for a second." Tonks took me by the shoulders and sighed. " I know it sounds like we are asking you to do a lot for us, but remember, this Is for the good of the order. You always said we didn't give you enough responsibility"

Yeah I wanted to be in the order so I could come to the meetings, not baby sit Malfoy. This was not the exciting mission against Voldemort I was expecting.

" What about when I have to take a shower, or go to the bathroom, or change?" I said, slightly exasperated.

" You'll be allowed to do whatever magic you feel necessary to keep Draco in line, Ginny" Lupin said calmly, handing me my wand.

" Will this be temporary?'

" Only until the end of the summer" Lupin nodded.

" Fine" I relented and sat down at the table.

" Thank you Ginny, this is a huge help" Tonks smiled

" I'd tell you it 's not a problem, but yeah…" I shrugged and Tonks laughed.

" Don't worry the summer will fly by"

" Yeah if it doesn't kill me first." I muttered under my breath. Nobody heard me.

" Could you go get Draco forme Ginny? I think I will begin his interrogation, Alastor should be here soon."

" Yeah sure" I got up and started for the door.

"Oh Ginny, don't let Draco know about the suck together plan just yet" Tonks warned. " I don't think it will make him too happy."

" Don't worry I wasn't planning on saying anything to him" I called over my shoulder as I started up the stairs.

_

* * *

A/n- yeah, so… I plan on doing something that's been done so many times before it's not even funny. But you know what? I don't care as per usual XD. Anywho I'd suggest you guys go and check out my other story if you haven't already because it's twenty thousand times better. You don't have to know Green Day or even like Green Day to get the humor in it. Honest. Yep so love you guys lots and lots!_


End file.
